The first ever Hogwarts Auction
by beware-of-weeping-angels
Summary: The students and staff get a big surprise when Hermione and Ginny hold an Auction to benefit the War charities. What happens, and who's off the market?


I stare at the faces looking up at me, feeling my stomach tie itself into knots, trying to remember why I'm doing this. All of Hogwarts is in front or to the side of me. This was all Ginny's idea. I think back two nights ago when I agreed to do this.

……………….

_I step into the common room, Ginny almost pouncing on me._

_"Harry! You must help Hermione and me!"_

_I back away from her bouncing figure, "Um, what I am I helping you with?"_

_"Hey, Harry, get out of the door!"_

_I move to the right, allowing Ron to come in behind me, "Sorry, mate._

_Ginny turns to him, "Ron, you have to help us too!"_

_"No, I heard about it, there's no bloody way I'm going to do that!"_

_"Fine, Harry will help though, won't you Harry?" She turns to me, her big blue eyes pouting, begging._

_"Um, what am I doing?"_

_"We're raising money, and we had an idea to have a date auction, and we were hoping that you would be a participant. All the money we earn will be split up for different war relief efforts, but most of the money is going to the orphanages for the children orphaned during the war."_

_"Um, I guess I could do that," I don't know what it is though._

_"Thanks Harry!"_

_Before I can say anything else, like ask her what I'm going to be doing, she turns around, walking over to Hermione. Ron turns to me, "Shouldn't have agreed to that, mate, bad luck there."_

………………_.._

"And now ladies and gentlemen, we have our next participant, Mr. Harry Potter!"

Hermione's voice pulls me out of my memory and I step forward onto the platform into the cheering crowd.

I smile at the crowd, the pit in my stomach growing.

"Mr. Potter is as you all know, the boy who lived. He defeated Voldemort in his sixth year, last year and we are fortunate to have gotten him to come out of his hole for this event!" I roll my eyes, but then I see their face. Their eyes hold mine, and the pit in my stomach lessens just a little. They weren't exactly the happiest person in Hogwarts when I told them of the plan. "If you win a date with him, be ready to carry the conversation, he's still kind of shy."

I snap my eyes away from their face to yell at her, "Hermione!"

She turns to me, "What, you are!" There's something going on, she knows why I act the way I do. She turns back to the crowd, "He loves to fly, and go out by the Lake. If you would like a date with the handsome Mr. Harry Potter, the biding starts now!"

The biding does start, and my stomach starts to churn. The bidding goes on, and yet they don't bid. They wouldn't let me have a date with anyone else; they have to be one of the most jealous people in Hogwarts.

I almost smile when they finally bid, at the very last second, I lower my eyes instead, not wanting anyone to see the very small smile that appears on my face. They will win the date. The crowd goes silent when they bid, but one person, Terry Boot, tries to out bid him. I almost smirk; Terry will never out bid him, my secret boyfriend. They go back and forth before he wins, I knew he would, no one would be able to outbid him.

"Mr. Malfoy, you have a won a date with Mr. Potter, you may come to collect him."

Draco makes his way through the crowd, ignoring the shocked eyes, only watching mine, and I know, my eyes are filled with love for him. He walks up the steps to me, and my hearts beats faster. My hands clench into fists, not wanting to run into his arms, not knowing what he has planed.

Someone in the crowd shouts, "You only get a date, don't think about anything!" That makes me laugh inside my head, it's a little late for that, and besides Draco isn't the sex god everyone seems to think he is.

Draco walks to me, hesitating a moment before wrapping his arms around me, and kissing me. I wrap my arms around his neck, his tongue invades my mouth. He pulls away for a second, to whisper the one word that always sent shivers down my back when he whispered it to me, "Mine," I nod my head, whispering, "Yours," back. He kisses me again, and he tightens his hold on me.

He nods his head, "Mine,"

We pull away only because the need to breathe is necessary, I smile shyly at him as we pull away. I glance at Hermione and smile when I see her smiling towards us.

Draco wraps his arm around me, pulling me to his side, "Harry is mine; he is my boyfriend, look at him wrong and I will hex you to next year."

He pulls my chin towards him, and kisses me roughly; he pulls us back, walking us towards the back entrance to the head table. We disappear behind the doorway and he pushes me up against the wall. He pulls away, and I smile at him, "You did it, we came out,"

He kisses my forehead, murmuring softly, "You wanted to,"

I look up at him, "But you did want to, what will your parents say?"

"They know, I told them earlier in the weekend, they were fine with it."

I smile, pulling his face down towards me, kissing him softly, "Thank you,"

He smiles, kissing me softly, "You're welcome, Harry."


End file.
